All Star
by Koume Daitenshi
Summary: The day before Christmas and The Bladebreakers Plus one OC have a fun day in the snow. But when Kai returns, what's waiting for him? OneShot SongFic Might be continued


Muah! Koume wanted to write something… funnyish. Soo… yeah, here's "All Star", a songfic, starring yours truly (Me Harley!) and the BBA. 3

DISCLAIMER: Dun own Bey. Dun own Smashmouth or their song, All Star. DO own Harley.

--

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

Harley was lying in waiting… waiting… waiting…

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

She could see Tyson not far off. He was looking around. Just so you know; he was waiting too.

_So much to do so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets?_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Who were they waiting for? A certain ice cube…

Harley glanced behind a nearby snow pile. Rei was there, signaling for her to shush. She obeyed with a curt nod.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

Shifting her gaze to behind a tree, she saw Max. He cheeks were flushed and his forehead sweaty. They'd been playing in the snow since early this morning. Their "target" had wandered off, probably out of frustration. After his departure, snowball fights had occurred, snowmen had risen and snow armies gone to war.

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_

_You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older_

_But the meteor men beg to differ_

_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

The crunch of snow alerted Harley's sensitive ears. Oh goody! Their "target" had arrived!

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_

_The waters getting warm so you might as well swim_

_My world's on fire how about yours_

_That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

Tyson had noticed too, judging by the big smile on his face. Harley couldn't help but mimic him. She looked at Rei and Max. They, too, bore huge grins.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars…_

Kai stepped through the gate, head down, eyes closed, oblivious to the ambush of snowballs awaiting him. Harley grinned mischievously. This was going to be fun!

_Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas_

_I need to get myself away from this place_

_I said yep what a concept_

_I could use a little fuel myself_

_And we could all use a little change_

"ATTACK!"

Kai's head jerked up with a start, only to be met in the face with a frozen hunk of snow. Max cackled maniacally. Harley, Rei and Tyson soon followed suit.

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets?_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

Snowball after snowball pelted Kai, laughter chorusing from his attackers. Finally, Kai held up his hand as a signal to stop. Max, Tyson, Rei and Harley obliged, grateful for the rest for their tired arms. Their "stoic" captain stood up, brushing the snow from his hair, "All right, all right," he conceded, "I guess I had that coming."

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

They were sitting in front of the fireplace inside now, sipping hot chocolate. Harley swished her cup, watching the marshmallows dissolve in her mug. Around her shoulders draped a blanket, all to warm her.

She felt drowsy. After playing in the snow all day, this was to be expected.  
Within seconds, Harley had fallen asleep. Tomorrow was Christmas day, so she'd need her rest…

--

Yep! nn I finished it! Did you like it? So it was basically a one-shot songfic. I MIGHT continue this… mebbe.


End file.
